


What We Can Be

by justcallmehero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles and lydia being bros, Stydia Brotp, Tumblr Prompt, kind of rushed because of outside reasons, was gonna be longer but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmehero/pseuds/justcallmehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>werewolvesontherise said: Hi. Stydia brotp. Like just them being awesome best buds possibly doing something detectivey and awesome. Sorry I’m not that specific</p><p>no need to be sorry yo. i’ll do my best to meet your expectations. but be forewarned: i have a tendency to make grammatical errors. like a lot of them. and i would fix them except that like. i dont mind sometimes lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	What We Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolvesontherise.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=werewolvesontherise.tumblr.com).



> werewolvesontherise said: Hi. Stydia brotp. Like just them being awesome best buds possibly doing something detectivey and awesome. Sorry I’m not that specific
> 
> no need to be sorry yo. i’ll do my best to meet your expectations. but be forewarned: i have a tendency to make grammatical errors. like a lot of them. and i would fix them except that like. i dont mind sometimes lol

When Stiles opened the door, the last person he was expecting to see was Lydia.

He stood there staring at her as she fiddled with her phone, finishing a text to whoever. When she was done she flipped her hair and looked at him expectantly.

“Well,” she said. “aren’t you going to let me in?”

She breezes past him before he can even think of a reply.

“Uh,” he said uncertainly, closing the door behind her. “Hey.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Hel _lo_  Stiles.”

“Not that—” he swallowed the dry lump in his throat. “Not that I’m not glad to see you or anything but you only ever  _voluntarily_  come around here when there’s danger. Because you have to. Which I guess isn’t  _exactly_  so voluntarily—”

Lydia sighs, and daintily positions herself on his couch. “Stiles—”

“—but like that’s okay because we usually get stuff done in a timely manner, well  _duh_  a timely manner because like, we don’t wanna die from the usually impending threat of death—”

“Stiles.”

“—but seeing as how there hasn’t been any supernatural shit going on I really don’t get why you’re—”

_“Stiles.”_

Stiles looks at her and shudders from her intense glare. “Uh… yeah?”

“Get me something to drink.”

“Okay.”

He comes back from the kitchen and hands her a glass of water, which she tries not to disdainfully accept. 

She takes a few sips, and Stiles just stands there awkwardly, watching her, wondering what the  _hell_  is going on here.

“So…” he starts. “Not that I’m not pumped you’re here and stuff but… why are you here?”

Lydia sniffs. “Well. Allison is at some mandatory hunter retreat thing and won’t be back for a week. And considering how she’s the only person I hang out with, things have been a bit  _boring_  lately.”

Stiles swallows. “I—I see. Well… what about Danny?”

Lydia gives him a look that is a mix of annoyance and exasperation. “We haven’t spoken much since Jackson left. It’d be too weird.”

Stiles gestures to the general area between them. “And  _this_  isn’t?”

Lydia rolls her eyes at him. “I talk to you more than I talk to Danny.”

“So… you don’t talk to him at all.”

Lydia doesn’t say anything, which is more of an answer itself, really.

Stiles sighs. “I—I don’t know what I can do for you, Lydia. We don’t really…  _mix_ , you know? Like. We have the werewolf stuff because of mutual alliance with people but…”

Lydia looks down at her hands. “Please.”

They are silent for a while. Then Stiles walks over to her and holds out his hand. “Okay. You can help me translate the bestiary. I’m trying to make a digital copy.”

Lydia looks pleased as she follows him up the stairs to his room.

—-

On the fourth day of Lydia hanging out with Stiles, she declared that she didn’t want to work on the bestiary.

“Okay then what do you want to do?” Stiles asks.

He’s a little afraid of the way she eyes his closet.

“Oh no.” Stiles groans.

Lydia smirks. “Oh  _yes._ ”

—-

They end up at the mall, of course, with Stiles following Lydia around from store to store, holding things for her, giving general responses when asked for his opinion, and basically just letting Lydia have her  ~~wicked~~  merry way with him.

Everything is going pretty okay until Alexis Farmsby makes an appearance.

Stiles doesn’t know much about Alexis, other than she and Lydia used to be pretty tight in middle school, before she moved away. When she was gone, Lydia’s position as HBIC of beacon Hills was pretty much solidified. Then Alexis moved back to Beacon Hills in like, the 9th grade. And from random facebook posts he sees sometimes, with her name on it, he knows enough to realize that Alexis and Lydia sort of hate each other now? But they’re still friends? But not really? Like they do that girl thing that girls do like in Mean Girls.

He stands off to the side as they ‘catch up’ looking bored. He’s not really paying attention until he hears Lydia’s indignant,  _“Excuse me?”_

Alexis pretends to fix something on her nails and wipe invisible lint from her shirt. “I mean, it’s  _obviously_  not true, right? Like, why would you  _even_  do something like that.”

Lydia straight up growls. “I was  _attacked_ , Alexis.”

Alexis raises a questioning eyebrow. “But, were you though?” she smirks a little, but tries to play it off as sympathetic. “I mean, I know  _all_  about your little escapades through the grapevine. Your dad sends you guilt money and your mom pisses off somewhere to drown her sorrow or whatever, and you basically go nuts. Apparently, literally these days. Just. You were in the hospital for  _one_ thing, and then you end up naked in the woods like 2 hours later.”

Lydia’s eyes narrow perceptively. She opens her mouth to rebut Alexis, but Stiles beats her to it. He steps in front of her and looks Alexis square in the eye.

“Hi. I’m Stiles, which I doubt you care when really, you should. More on that later, but whatever. Let’s get one thing straight. This girl,” he gestures to Lydia, “is damn near perfect. Do you understand me? I get that you are trying to make her feel like shit under the false guise of sympathy or whatever, and honestly? I’m sick of it. You are playing games because you are a fucking child who holds on to petty grudges. I don’t  _give_  a fuck what you do with your life, but I swear to who the fuck ever that if you ever,  _ever_  come around Lydia again, I will personally see to it that your life is ruined.”

Alexis eyes him up. “Who the hell are you?”

Lydia smirks devilishly. “He’s Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son. And he has dirt on pretty much anyone with a record, which, if I remember correctly, you have?”

Alexis pales. “Lydia, I—”

“Save it.” Lydia says. “So before you try to threaten someone’s social standing, you’d do well to remember that you have been caught naked quite a few times, in quite a few places, with  _quite_  a few boys who  _aren’t_  your boyfriend.”

“How did you—”

“You’re not as discrete as you’d like to believe.”

And with that, Lydia turns with a flip of her hair and flounces away. Stiles is right behind her. He turns to look over his shoulder one last time, only to see Alexis standing there seething. He smiles and waves, and then erases her very existence from his mind.

—-

Lydia hasn’t said anything since they left the mall, and it’s beginning to worry Stiles. Like, she usually doesn’t say anything around him anyway because, hello, why  _would_  she.

They go back to her house instead of his because they’d taken her car instead of the jeep and that’s where she wanted to be. She opens the front door and walks in, leaving it wide open which Stiles takes as an invitation to follow her inside.

He follows her up to room and they sit side by side on her bed. No words pass between them for a few minutes before Stiles slaps his hands on her knees. “Okay. That’s it.”

Weakly, Lydia peers at him. “What?”

“No more thinking. We are gonna get some pizza and ice cream and watch however many sappy romance movies you want.”

She smiles at him tiredly. “I have a weakness for chocolate fudge brownie, and I like pineapple on my pizza.” she pauses. “And there’s only one movie that we’ll need.”

—-

The credits are rolling for “The Notebook” so Stiles get’s up to get another slice of pizza. he eats it, wipes his hands on a napkin, then settles back down next to Lydia, under the covers. Her eyes are closed as she curls into his side, and wraps his arm around him to pull her closer.

The movie’s menu screen comes on and he has just reached for the remote when she softly says, “Thank you, Stiles.”

He chuckles warmly as he presses ‘play.’ “You’re welcome, Lydia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I was going to Make Alexis be some sort of supernatural being. which was going to explain why she moved away and then came back but then I got interrupted because my family sent me to get food, an dthen my internet connection started to fuck up, so I had to take the detectiveyness out of the story for preservation reasons. Sorry hun. but I hope you enjoyed. Still. I might come back and re-do this when I have more time. and do it the way I wanted to.


End file.
